This invention relates to headphones operating on the two-way system, comprising a low frequency and a high frequency transducer system, with the low frequency system being an electrodynamic transducer, and, more particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved headphone of this type.
Headphones having earpieces equipped with two transducer systems, one for transmitting the high frequencies and the other for transmitting the low frequencies, are known, and have been designed so that the effect of a two-way system can be obtained by a particular arrangement of two electrodynamic transducers.
Since it is well known that electrodynamic transducers, in particular if used as sound generators, have a non-uniform frequency characteristic in the range of higher frequencies, the known solution represents only an improvement of headphones known up to the date and having a single system, while an ideal solution should provide also for a uniform radiation of the higher frequencies.